Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an ungelled partial hydrolysis product of an organosilicon-containing material prepared utilizing an amount as specified of at least one organosilane corresponding to a specified formula (I) infra and a relatively small, controlled amount of water. The invention is also directed to a composition, especially a coating composition, prepared utilizing the partial hydrolysis product, which composition cures at low temperature, preferably ambient temperature, in the presence of moisture.